Episode 4258 (13th January 2006)
Plot Finally allowed to see her baby Sam explains he's called their son Samson, Alice, getting the double meaning, loves the name. Alice is enjoying seeing her baby properly for the first time when an alarm goes off on Samson's incubator, Alice worries but Sam, having been shown how to deal with it, takes it in his stride. Alice's oncologist explains to Alice and Sam that before any treatment can start, they must assess the NHL's aggressiveness and how far it's spread and that a CT scan and lumbar puncture will help them to decide what kind of chemo Alice should have. Alice agrees to have the painful tests but is clearly extremely nervous. Before going for her tests Alice confesses to Sam that she thinks it's her fault that Samson is poorly - she couldn't look after him well enough when she was pregnant. Sam does his best to reassure her but Alice is convinced she's been a bad mother. Danny reveals to Dawn that he meant his drunk declaration last night and is in love with her. Dawn is speechless and tells Danny that she cares for him but isn't ready to be so full-on. Confused, Danny can't understand her reluctance and assumes that Dawn is still harbouring feelings for Scott. Dawn insists that she doesn't but Danny doesn't believe her and Dawn thinks it best they call it a day. Back home, Dawn admits to Scott that she's dumped Danny. Surprised, Scott probes but Dawn will not reveal details. Dawn hopes she hasn't made a mistake but Scott reassures her that Danny wasn't right for her. Wise enough to know that this isn't the time to make his move, Scott plays the supportive friend to perfection. Explaining to Matthew the tight spot he's in with Chas and Del unable to live under the same roof, he asks if he and Chas can move into Victoria Cottage . Matthew reluctantly agrees but advises Carl that he needs to OK it with Tom. Seeing how in love Carl is with Chas, Tom agrees, but warns him that if anything happens, he won't pick up the pieces. Later that day, Tom calls at Victoria Cottage with a welcome bottle of champagne. He is sweetness and light to Chas, but when Carl's back is turned, he shows his true colours, warning Chas that if she does anything to hurt Carl, she'll wish she had ever returned to the village. Chas is shocked but can't reply as Carl soon returns and Tom reverts to being pleasant again. Cast Regular cast *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Carl King - Tom Lister *Delilah Dingle - Hayley Tamaddon *Alice Wilson - Ursula Marsden *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Dawn Woods - Julia Mallam *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Hari Prasad - John Nayagam *Matthew King - Matt Healy *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Samson Dingle - Bradley Milnes (uncredited) *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Tonicha Daggert - Kerry Stacey *Jo Stiles - Roxanne Pallett Guest cast *Dr Jyoti Pattani - Sakuntala Ramanee *Midwife Yeo - Joanne Mitchell *Angus Munro - Gary Mackay Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Hotten General Hospital - Ward and neonatal intensive care unit *Connelton View - Back garden, front garden and living room/kitchen *Smithy Cottage - Front garden *The Woolpack - Public bar *Victoria Cottage - Front garden and living room/kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,260,000 viewers (18th place). Category:2006 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes